


A Dream

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on tumblr. Sam's haunted, but there's a silver lining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream

Sam didn’t open his eyes as the pain vanished from him. He knew what was going to come next within this dream. He didn’t tell Dean that he still had the occasional dream of Hell. He knew that Dean still dealt with it and with Purgatory. They were both the type to never say that they were losing sleep over something like this. They would never say how weak they actually were. Sam took a deep breath, ready for the next flash of pain, but nothing was coming. A hand was placed on his cheek instead. He jumped at the touch and his eyes flew open. His surroundings no longer resembled the Cage, but a simple motel room, slightly nicer than the ones he and Dean usually frequented. He bolted up to his feet and gazed around the room, senses alert for everything.

“Relax, Sammy.”

“You’re dead.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he stood up on the mattress, finally at eye level with Sam. “Does it really matter?”

“You died. I saw your body.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. “You returned?”

“I couldn’t believe that you died. I forced Dean to turn back. I couldn’t leave you like that.”

“Why did you turn back?”

“Because you shouldn’t have had to die because we were too stupid to pay attention! Everyone has died for us. No one is alive to protect anymore. Even Castiel has fled. We are a bad luck charm. If you are real then please leave. We can’t get you killed if you’re gone.”

“Sam,” Gabriel’s hand came up to rest against his cheek, letting the taller man lean into the touch. “I’m not going anywhere. Not this time.”

Sam’s hand came up and gripped Gabriel’s tightly. His eyes were clamped shut as he tried to not let everything come crashing down. Yet he couldn’t stop it. He felt the thumbs brush across his cheeks. Before he could stop himself he had his arms wrapped around the archangel, holding him close to him. Gabriel’s arms came and wrapped around his neck. The closeness brought him comfort. It hurt knowing what had happened to the man, but now he was standing in front of him. On a mattress to make it even, but still there nonetheless. He felt the soft lips press against his neck.

“I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
